real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven Became Hell
is the 10th episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor After the shocking vote-off of Luna, the game was open for anyone. Both tribes went to tribal council after both Hunter and Harry won individual immunity. Casey and Xanthea both were the biggest targets, playing both their immunity idol and being safe from the re-vote since it became 0-0. In the re-vote, Darcy received the most votes and became the first jury member of this season. With thirteen players left and the so called upcoming merge, anything can happen. Merge After everyone went back to their tribe and got some sleep, the boat takes them to the beach. Once they all arrive at the beach, Jeff announces that they can drop their buffs and that they have officially merged. Everyone drops their buffs and get their new buff. Everyone hugs each other, smiling and shouting in happiness. Laselevu Tribe Once everyone is done with celebrating, they go to the feast where they eat a lot. Chip stops eating after two chicken pieces because he thinks that if you eat too much you're getting hungry too fast. He decides to take a walk. Jeff announces that this is their new tribe, Laselevu. Casey eats and feels bad that Darcy isn't with her. She makes an confessional, stating that she gets her revenge for Darcy. While everyone slowly eats, Pamela puts food in her mouth as if it's a contest who eats the fastest. Once all the food is gone, Pamela states she probably ate halve of the food and doesn't feel bad for it. Soundos laughs. Laselevu Once the feast is done, everyone goes their own way. Jace, Alejandro and Brandon agree on sticking together still. Lewis and Hunter connect while Harry and Casey do so too. Xanthea adds herself to the alliances of Lewis and Hunter. Jace, Alejandro and Brandon agree on taking Pamela and Ruth in their alliance. After some time, everyone talks with their groups except for Zahkira. She sits very lonely in the new built shelter by Lewis and Harry. She sees everyone getting along and knows that people don't want her around. She decides to just take a walk. She makes a confessional that no one in this game understands her. The Middle-School group consisted of Alejandro, Jace, Brandon, Pamela and Ruth decide to talk some strategy while Pamela is in the middle of her story about her fight with a costumer. Alejandro talks about taking out Zahkira because she's the odd one out and for a first merge vote it would be very smart to take out Zahkira. Pamela feels slightly annoyed that he interrupted her. Jace and Alejandro argue about how to get the numbers to take out Zahkira. Ruth listens while Brandon and Pamela share some faces. Brandon then chooses to listen to the two guys as well. As those 4 talk, Pamela decides to check on Zahkira who is still alone. They talk about their lives and find some stuff to talk about. Pamela genuinely likes Zahkira and feels that she can do more work with Zahkira than with the tight group of the guys. She knows Brandon will choose Alejandro and Jace over her. While the middle-schoolers are talking, Harry and Casey joined the New School people aka Hunter, Lewis and Xanthea. Xanthea and Casey agree on sticking together now they are obviously the biggest fish to fry. Harry asks why they don't include Chip and Soundos, who have been away for a long time now. Lewis explains that Chip has his own agenda and that Soundos is very annoying. The five then agree on making a alliance. The Challenge The thirteen merged players enter the challenge area. There are 13 platforms with each a torch on it. This challenge is once again endurance. The players have to get their torch and hold it on their hands above their head. But, that's not all. After some time, they have to walk and go the other row of platforms where they have to stand with their torch above their head. It's a very difficult challenge. Everyone grabs their torch and puts it above their head on their hands. The challenge has started. Not even one minute after Jeff said Survivors ready? GO!, Pamela drops her torch and is out of the challenge. She takes place at the bench, followed by Lewis and Ruth who drop their torches not long after Pamela. It's hot, the fire of the torch makes it hard. The sun is burning. Especially after the feast, it's hard to concentrate. Just at the moment Jeff wants them to go to the other platform, Soundos falls on the ground and looks like she passed out. Right after, Brandon passes out too because of being too dizzy and the weather being too hot. Alejandro asks if they have to check on them but Jeff says medical team will handle it and the others have to focus on the challenge. Ruth looks very frustrated at what's happening. Soundos and Brandon both are alright and just need some rest. Not even a minute after the medical team left, Lewis shouts that Casey her eyes are rolling and passes out as well. This is the first time so many people have passed out during a challenge. Jeff then tells the others to stop. Jace sits down and freaks out, having it too hold. Alejandro helps him. Zahkira falls on the ground and has trouble breathing. The camera turns black. After a commercial, everyone sits on the bench. Jeff explains how much he feels for the people who got injured or passed out. He says that the people who still had their torches above their head can continue if they want, but it's risky. The only ones who stand up and do so are Alejandro, Xanthea and Hunter. After a tough battle between the three, Hunter dropped our first. It's between Alejandro and Xanthea now. Alejandro then drops his torch, meaning Xanthea wins individual immunity. Laselevu Back at camp, everyone congratulates Xanthea on her victory. After that, everyone sits at camp. Once Zahkira goes away to go pee in the sea, Alejandro takes his chance. He openly says that they should go for Zahkira because no one wants to be the first merge boot and if they just all stick together for this vote, it will work. Harry agrees very easily, having his alliance to agree with Alejandro's alliance. While Chip looks okay, Soundos frowns. After everyone agreed, everyone goes their own way again. Pamela and Soundos walk together and talk about Zahkira being the target. Soundos feels very bad about Alejandro wanting to take power in this game. Pamela agrees. The two girls inform Zahkira about what's happening. Zahkira needs votes. Zahkira talks with Lewis about the upcoming vote. She asks if he would be willing to vote with her. Lewis tells her that indeed her name has been going around and he will see if he can do anything about it, but he isn't sure. Zahkira then talks with Chip and asks him if he would keep her. Chip says he will and that he will vote for whoever she wants. Zahkira gets weird feelings from Chip though. While Soundos sits in the shelter, Pamela joins the conversation that's going on between the three middle school guys. She then asks if there is any chance the vote could be changed to Harry or Casey since they are bigger targets. Alejandro feels conflicted because he thought Pamela was okay with the plan. He then says that it might be a good move to take out Harry. The three then agree on taking out Harry instead of Zahkira. Pamela feels good and leaves. Once she's away, Alejandro laughs with Jace and Brandon. There is no way they are letting Pamela control this vote. Pamela tells Soundos and Zahkira that she got middle school to vote with them but she still doesn't feel 100% okay with this. At the other side of the island, Lewis tells Hunter and Xanthea that Zahkira came to him to ask if he wanted to work with him. Xanthea says that she had many opportunities to work with them but she never took them. Lewis agrees. Tribal Council Everyone attends tribal council. Darcy enters tribal council as the first juror and winks at Casey. She looks annoyed though when she finds out Xanthea has the immunity necklace. Jeff asks how it feels for Xanthea to have immunity. Xanthea states she is happy to have immunity but also that she doesn't need it. He then asks Alejandro about what's been going on in camp. Alejandro says that it's a very tight group and that they know what is going to happen. Pamela frowns. Jeff asks how Zahkira feels and she answers that she knows she is the odd one out and that she will probably go. Some people look at each other. Everyone votes and when Jeff asks for the idol, it looks like no one is gonna stand up. Until Pamela stands up. She says that she knows people have lied in her face and she hates people who think she is a fool. She plays the idol on Zahkira. Darcy loses her mind, the middle school players look blindsided and both Zahkira and Soundos look very excited. When Pamela sits down, Zahkira holds Pamela's hand. The votes... Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count (Pamela smiles confident, she knew that her alliance would lie to her) Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count Zahkira Does Not Count (Everyone looks at the three girls who are smiling) ... ... ... ... Alejandro (Alejandro sighs and Pamela smiles at him) 12th person voted out of Survivor: Generations and the second member of the jury ... ... Alejandro (3-0) Alejandro stands up, being defeated by the girl he underestimated from the start. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. While everyone looks like a miracle happened, Zahkira looks around her and smiles. Pamela looks like nothing happened and they all stand up to leave tribal council. Votes Pamela voted Alejandro: "You think I'm a fool and that I don't see through your act but the moment you lied in my face I knew you were gone because you don't know anything about this game, let me tell you that." Zahkira voted Alejandro: "At least you won't be with me anymore, say hi to Darcy at ponderosa!" Soundos voted Alejandro: "WHY are the hot ones always the bad ones???" Alejandro voted Zahkira: "You have a bad attitude and the odds are just against you." Lewis voted Zahkira: "I know I promised you safety but everyone seems to be voting you so I couldn't vote different. I wish I could've voted with you, I'm sorry." Casey voted Zahkira: "At least you have great company at ponderosa!" Harry voted Zahkira: "I don't know you very well and I wish you were more social or something." Jace voted Zahkira: "Besides Pamela (I guess) no one seems to have some sort of relationship with you. So bye." Xanthea voted Zahkira: "If you did stick with us at the start, we wouldn't have turned our backs at you. Sorry girl, wish we could've worked together." Chip voted Zahkira: "Why'd you think I was gonna vote with you? HA! Nope." Hunter voted Zahkira: "You rock!" Brandon voted Zahkira: "Girl, I wish we could've done more together because you really seem to be my type of people but unfortunately it wouldn't work out. Goodbye!" Ruth voted Zahkira: "I vote Zahkira." Final Words "They sure got me, well Pamela did. I did not expect that to happen because who the hell would believe Pamela had this big of insight in the game. Zahkira stays and that bugs me because she is a bad social player. I'm being taken out by woman, which I knew would happen if I didn't take them out. Well- there are people to root for and being at ponderosa for this long might be fun. I don't really like Darcy though but I can work on that. Thanks for having me, folks." - Alejandro, 13th Place